SuperTux Portable
SuperTux Portable is a remake of SuperTux. Is somewhat a pre-evolution between Milestone 1 (v.1.0- v.2.9) and the release for big fans, Milestone 2 (v.3.0- v.3.3). List of changes from the original * Penny had a new sprite: his tail is shorter, and the very dark tone of indigo is replace by a slightly lighter purple tone. * Mr. Ice Block had a new behavior: when kicked around (like the Koopa Shells in Mario) after jumping on him and touch a non-invincible enemy, instead of both Ice Block and the other enemy gets defeated; only the other enemy gets defeated, giving the ability to defeat multiple badguys. Another changes is that fall off cliffs with something safe to land (ex: turn around if the cliff lead to lava or pits, but fall if the cliff lead to another cliff), or jumping on him more than 4 times will kill him instantly (in the original, is not killed if jumped many times). When is kicked around, each hit can slightly slow-down him, and with 15 hits return to normal (original he remain skidding forever if not jumped on him). * Mrs. Ice Block is added: is pink and she can't walk off cliffs or (usually) platforms, even if is something safe to land. However, 5 hits can return him back to normal. * Nolok has a different sprite. * Mrs. Snowball was added: is pink and she can't walk off cliffs or (usually) platforms. * Spiky had a minor behavior change: instead of falling off cliffs even is leading to a pit or lava; he's now like the female versions: turning around cliffs even if is something safe to land. * Flying Snowballs are now flying up and down at fixed intervals and speeds instead of random ones (despite the fact that the random intervals A.I remain on the later PC versions, along the fixed ones). * Some flying snowballs are instead remaining staying down, but goes fast up when the player is about to jump over him (PC versions can't feature this secondary path for this enemy). * DS and 3DS versions allow to drag Tux with stylus, as well causing a strong wind when blowing on the microphone in the 3DS version; pushing Tux back and defeating some badguys. * The points, live and timer features have been removed, except the timer appear in 3 levels. * Coins are now used for shops and checkpoints (the red blocks with a waving flag and a "R" on it in the GBA SP version, or the bell which flashes when activated on another versions). Ex: a Egg costs 10 coins, a Fire-Flower costs 25 coins, an Ice-Flower costs 30 coins, a Tux Doll costs 65 coins, a Super Star costs 90 coins, while an empty bottle with a ? on it costs 50 coins. A checkpoint drops 20 coins from the total. * Here are shops that don't need coins, but the bottles are instead replaced with boxes and the power-ups are not visible through the boxes. This shop type are half less common than the one described previously. * Snowmans are added: they turn into a Snowball after hit and are much more slower. Butt-jumping will defeat him instantly; like many other enemies. * Bombs had a strong redesign: they're blue instead of black, the fuses are not burning when not jumped on, the white eyebrows are gone, the toy-like feet with shape like this "L" are replaced by boots, hands are added, the angry expression is replaced by a non-described expression with two simple eyeballs. When jumped on and lie, instead of staying but still in the walking animation and flashing red, they now had a stay sprite: closed eyes, losing the hands and the boots, as well a burning fuse than simply flashing red. In rest, the behavior is unchanged. * Haywires are a sub-species of bombs, first appear here. They're purple and with green boots than red ones, and very similar to Bombs. However, they can fall off cliffs only on the part where is something unsafe to land; also when jumped on not lie but run around madly. The explosion is triggered after 10 seconds than 1 second like the basic bomb. Since, can also lie when jumped a second time. * Short Fuses are added: when Tux stay on the same platform as the Short Fuses are, they start to become aggressive and chase the player. Despite the aggressive behavior and name, they're smaller and the explosions are not dangerous: is like if he's filled with air than explosive, because can't harm but throw Tux back. Are found only on groups. * Sleeping bombs and Spikies exist. If Tux gets near a sleepy Spiky, they wake up. However, sleepy Bombs can't wake up when Tux is near them, but wakes if Tux jumps over him. This enemy type will sleep again when the player gets too far them (except the bombs), but wake up again when gets close them. Spiky had their eyes and feet hidden when sleeping, while the bombs had their eyed close but visible as well the boots and hands and stay on a Yoga-like position (siting down on his knees, as well the hands up and etc.). * Trampolines look, act and sound more like springs. Had a spring and are purple instead of being simple, red buttons. A "boing" like sound is played instead of a seal/walrus laugh-like sound playing. They're no longer attached to the ground and are now portable. * A block was added in a castle level to prevent the glitch "Two Small Tux's". * The group of blocks on the level "Welcome to Antartica" with coins inside now require a simple jump to get in them than a backflip or run-jump to get them. * While ice-flowers retain their snow-flake look, Fire-flowers are not longer a pallete swap. The leaves are unchanged but the top now looks like an orange flame than an orange snowflake. * The old red fire-Tux is changed. Now can still retain the black-white scheme (than red-white), but instead wears a red helmet. * Collecting fire-flowers while already had one will no longer increase the limit of fireballs on screen. * The screen will now scroll in all directions (except down) instead only in the direction where the level continue; respectively right. Also, classic auto-scroll levels are replaced by avalanches that chase the player forcing him to move. * Elements and jokes are added and removed from the original version due to critics (ex: What will happens with Tux, when done Castle of Nolok? Roots and blossoms here?!). More critics: "Here are no owls in the level Owl's Revenge, or The sprite for Ghost Tree fucks". Tux no longer roots and blooms, an owl was added in that level, the Ghost Tree was updated, water are now swimable, and many changes. Look at SuperTux Wikia page "User :Hume" for more critics. * Bouncing snowballs jump a tile lower and turn around when hits an objects instead of jumping in the same direction, even if hits hits anything. * Old, original Jumpy have been replaced with another Jumpy, while the original have been placed in a more-castle setting. No difference between the old and new version in behavior is changed (except that both no longer look at the player while jumping). * Collecting ice flowers while already had one happens the same thing as fire-flowers now. * Cutscenes are maded, replacing the scrolling text (though originally exist in the PC version a short cutscene). * The plot is completely changed. The original plot was when Tux coming he see Nolok capturing Penny saying "Up, up i go!". The new plot was Penny and Tux having a Picnic; when Tux comed, Penny starts to play some music on boom-box. Tux starts to dance around and Penny sits down reading a book. Nolok awakes, jumps from a bush and capture Penny. Tux is shocked to see this. After a fraction of second, a thunder appear and the screen black-out. The screen fade-in, showing Tux falling asleep. Tux awakes and says "Penny!", and finds a message: "Dear, Tux. I had captured Penny and i don't return him. Please don't go to my castle. With hate, Nolok." Tux make an angry face and go to Nolok's Castle. Then faces to the Castle and watch the message again. * Fish have an expanded role. Originally, here are some script for him but not much used. Now can also jump from pipes (he jumps only from water before, but still jumps from water now), and more variations are added. The classic jumping fish, fish's that jump back and forth and some only swim. Here are more colors for swimming versions: classic blue, red, green, purple and orange. * Mr. Rocket is recycled into a Snowshot. Snowshots are immune to iceballs but vulnerable to fire bullets, while to early Mr. Rocket, is vice-versa (vulnerable to iceballs but immune to fire bullets). * Icecrusher's velocity, speed, acceleration and reaction are fixed. Additionally, now will fall when with 2 tiles close, originally fall only when behind them. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Remakes